embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Champion Surt of Muspelheim
Champion Surt of Muspelheim Age: 644 rejuved to 50 number in brackets is what he seems to be trying to make people think it is range is what Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan thinks it is plus on range means Klovis-Ultan is unsure of the limit on that side. Martial: 36-40(31)- Surt is a skilled military commander more then capable of commanding the forces of Muspelheim, though there are several hints that he is far better a general then he likes to pretend. (+21-62 martial bonus, most likely 34) Intrigue: 33-41(11) – While Surt plays at being a simple warrior without any talent for deception the sheer skill with which he hides his skills proves that this too is a lie. Administration:20-29 (7)- While Surt seems to be totally incapable of administrative work lacking the patience or organizational abilities a closer look shows that the segments of Muspelheim under his authority to be well run. Learning: 35-40+ (34) – Champion Surt is known to be both a highly knowledgeable historian and capable of keeping the Nomad Cities of Muspelheim running. There are however hints that his knowledge of both history and the secrets of technology are greater then he admits. Piety: 22-26+ (22) – Champion Surt is devoted to the Imperial Truth and has been since before Saint Lin's Revelations. The exact level of his faith is unknown but he in undoubtedly one of the more devote of the Governor of the Nine Worlds, in his own rather strange way. Diplomacy: 20-24 (10) – While Champion Surt seems to be a nearly totally incapable of all but basic social interactions Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan is sure that he is far more capable then he likes to pretend. Combat: 57-59 (53) - Champion Surt is undoubtedly a mighty warrior able to kill entire regiments of elite soldiers without support. (+1,460 to +1,570 combat bonus, pretends to have +1,200 combat bonus) Known Traits Paragon Combat Trait: ??? (never crit fails, enemy never crit success, enemy gets no outnumbering bonus)- Champion Surt's style of combat is seemingly flawless and never leaves any openings and seems to be able to counter any flashes of inspiration. Artifact: Surtbrander (*8 damage, Pen 21, +4 Combat, flaming attacks, remove damage max, two handed, gain combat bonus equal to enemies outnumbering bonus)- The Greatsword Surtbrander is made with all of the knowledge if fire hidden in the archives of Muspelheim by the hands of the greatest of the Artisans of Svartalfheim. This primarily Angelsteel blade is constantly glowing with heat, and in battle ignites with a fierce flame able to melt even the strongest of armours. Even more impressively when he chooses Champion Surt can extend the fire of the blade in order to bath entire companies at a time, making it a terrifying weapon both in a duel and against a horde. No one other then a Fire Giant of Muspelheim could wield this blade in battle, as the heat that it gives off will melt almost any armour. Expert Swordsman (+3C, +30 to rolls made with sword) – Champion Surt is an expert swordsman who uses his two handed blade of office with great skill. Champion of Muspelheim (+2M, -2I, +3L, +2P, -1D, +3C) – As the Champion of Muspelheim Surt is expected to be a skilled warrior and general as well as being able to maintain the Nomad Cities. However he is not expected to be involved in many diplomatic or administrative efforts which shows in the training given to the Thanes. Master Historian (+2M, +1I, +1A, +5L, far less likely to be surprised by anything)- Champion Surt is widely recognized as the greatest historian of Muspelheim, having a understanding of the past unmatched by any other still living. The main discovery that Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan has made about Champion Surt is that what you see id definitely not what you get with him. There are only a few bit of information that Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan is sure of. First that he has been Champion for eighty-six years. Second that he has taken the name Surt, which is the most common of the Champions names and the symbol that comes with it, and unknown red and black flower. Third he is a skilled general and a absolute monster in combat, on a league with Lord Marshal Sigurd. Fourth He is highly knowledgeable about history going back the the Dark Age of Technology and about Technology. Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan failed to find anything of Sturt's early life including the name he had before becoming Champion. From what he can tell this is partially due to the general isolation of the Thanes from the rest of Muspelheim's society and partially intentional hiding of the pasts of the Champions of Muspelheim. Since becoming the Champion of Muspelheim Surt has defended his people from several threats and taken a far more active part in the governance of Muspelheim since the death of the Emperor. After fighting beside him on the Space Hulk "Wat just happened" Primaris Xavier has discovered that Champion Surt is significantly more skilled a general and warrior then even Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan's highest estimates and has put in his own estimates. A hundred and thirty years after the founding of Avernus Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan conducted another investigation into Champion Surt, which determined that all of the previous estimates were low. He is less then confident that they new estimates are accurate but believes that they provide a decent approximation of his skills. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Imperial Trust Characters